


schwaches lied

by bluhen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: raven is injured, and ain learns unpleasant emotions.





	schwaches lied

**Author's Note:**

> no ships are intended here...  
> also, first jobs in their "canon" paths, so the ones here are lofty: anpassen, sword knight, and over taker
> 
> after some encouragement, im finally posting this here, too... i think this is a reup? sorry about that.

Raven has been hurt in battle.

Ain can't quite remember how, which makes him feel  _ another _ emotion he has yet to give a name to. A bad one. He just remembers that suddenly he had seen Ravens body go flying too far back, hit the ground too hard, taken too long to get back up.

He never did get back up. Rena said something about how he must've blacked out briefly when he hit the ground due to the impact to his head. He was awake again by the time Elsword had bolted to him, crying out to him. (something Ain didn't understand the need for, but it seemed to be something humans did when upset.) However, Aisha had quickly used her magic to put him down under again, so they could easily carry him and ease his pain for a bit. It was a team effort, what with his Nasod arm, but it had to be done.

And now here they were, Raven laying in a bed, bandaged and fixed and having been fussed over for what must've been hours. Ain is upset.

He stares at Raven, at his unconscious body, and his chest feels strange. It feels tight and bad and he doesn't like this one, he thinks. Every other emotion he's discovered has been good, warm and bubbly-fluttering, this one is -

“Elsword?” He asks, and his voice comes out quiet, strained. Elsword glances over at him, and as soon as he sees what's happening, he jumps to Ains side.

“Whoa, Ain, it's okay! I promise it's okay, he'll be all fixed up soon! Alright?” He tries to be reassuring, but his voice is so small - Elsword is so small, so young, yet he tries so hard...

“Elsword, what is this?” He asks, accepting the hands on his shoulders and easing into them. “I don't… understand. Why is that happening?” He touches his eyes lightly, scrunching up his face at the wetness he feels on his fingertips.

Elswords shoulders fall. “Oh, Ain, that's… Uh, you've,” He pauses, looking embarrassed, “you've seen me do it before, right? It’s just crying. People do that when they're sad.” 

Ain looks up at him from his hands. He feels a noise frothing up through his chest, his throat, it comes out in an awful sound. (to him, at least.) “...I don't like it,” He says, pitifully. 

Elswords hands fall from Ains shoulders to just one on his arm. “Yeah, it… sucks. Crying isn't fun. But you feel better when you stop? Like, you just… get all the bad stuff out with your tears, I guess.” He gives a sheepish smile, one Ain doesn't think he can help. “You with me?”

Ain stares at him, now, instead of the Raven in the bed that was not okay and not a good thing to think about. The feeling doesn't go away. It constricts, instead, and another noise seeps out of his lips. He can feel his face contorting along with it, and he doesn't like it, doesn't like not being able to control it, none of it's good. Elswords face does something odd too, and his hand is on his arm again.

“Oh, c'mon, don't do that…” He sighs. “Uh. Geez. I promise it's gonna be okay. He's being taken care of, and he's gonna be lecturing me again in a couple days, I  _ know _ he is.” He smiles again. “Can you tell me you got it?”

Ain scrunches his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. It doesn't work. His head hurts. “Yes… I know he will be alright, but…” 

Elsword pats his back, something Ain doesn't understand but enjoys. It seems to loosen the knot in his chest a bit. “Yeah, I… I know, it's like - you  _ know _ he's gonna be okay, but you can't help but worry ‘cos like, ‘what if,’ right?” 

“Worry…?” 

“Oh. Well, you want him to be okay, don't you? So like, hoping he'll be okay, and hoping he won't get hurt, that's worrying. Like if you get scared thinking about him getting hurt in a fight, or somethin’, too.” He scratches his head. “I mean, you can't only worry about Raven, but, uh.”

“Then... I worry about you, too.” Ain says.

Elsword grins, fidgets with the hems of his sleeves. “Yeah? Geez, you don't hafta do that…”

“Are there emotions I  _ do _ ‘have’ to feel?”

“Well… no, I don't guess.” He cracks his knuckles absently. “...It's good to feel sympathy, but you're working on that already.”

“Sympathy…”

“Oh, you're doin’ it right now! You feel bad, ‘cos Raven feels bad.” He laughs. “You're getting nicer every day.”

Ains gaze shifts between Elsword and Ravens sleeping body. Mr. Half-Nasod would be okay, but still, he cried because he worried about him. He wanted Mr. Half-Nasod to be safe, and this made him cry.

So many new words, new emotions and things to string together in the big, complicated web that his heart had become. The tears had not yet stopped.

Elsword looks at him, shakes his head. “Um. Sorry. I shouldn't laugh when you're upset, huh…” 

“No, it's fine. I like it. You are always strong in the face of adversity. That is just one way you show it.”

Elsword grins. “Really? Aw, man…”

“You talk a lot, too.”

Elsword freezes. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Sorry? I never thought about it.”

“No, it's a good thing.” Ain smiles. The tears feel like they're close to stopping,  _ finally _ , but his face feels stiff. It's unpleasant. “Is there anything we are to do?” 

Elsword stands, his face getting a bit darker. “No… All we can really do is wait, I think. He would appreciate it if someone was there when he woke up.” He blinks a few times. “At least, I think. He  _ is _ a colossal grumplord.” 

“Grumplord?”

Elsword nearly doubles over at something so silly in Ains voice. “Yeah, grumplord! The grumpy  _ king _ ! He can't get the stick outta his - “ He stops abruptly. “He can't loosen up any. I like him, but he's so grim and gritty!”

“He likes you, though.” Ain says.

“Huh?”

“He treats you kindly, I think. He believes in you, as do all of us.”

Elsword suddenly appears very much embarrassed. “Yeah, well, it's just - that's not - Augh, you're gonna kill me…” 

Ain laughs. This… was better. He could still feel the persistent burn of the tears from earlier in his face, but when Elsword made him laugh, it felt better. It eased his heart. 

Elsword makes off to get something sweet for the wait until Raven wakes up. Ain occupies himself simply by watching Ravens shallow breathing, the low hum of his Nasod arm, trying not to let the knot in his chest tighten again. Things would be okay.


End file.
